The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of a dewatering roll or cylinder of a wire or sieve press.
Generally speaking, the dewatering roll of the present development is of the type possessing a substantially cylindrical roll shell or jacket equipped with outflow openings for the expressed liquid, the cylindrical roll shell being supported upon radial arms or arm members.
Such type of dewatering rolls can be benefically utilized, for instance, at wire or sieve presses for the preparation of stock used in papermaking machines. However, such dewatering rolls can also be advantageously employed in other different fields of application. The heretofore known dewatering rolls have a complicated construction and thus possess an inadequate structural rigidity or stiffness.